Blood Drenched Soul
by hotaru-darkness01
Summary: An ancient clan lurks below them, and once they have arisen from the underworld, no one can fathom the destruction one or more beings can bestow. Violence, profanity, lemons. AkatsukiXOCs  No Mary Sues    Read and Review please!
1. Leaving the Dark Nest

AN: Hi there everybody! This is my very first story so I really hope you enjoy it!

There has always been chaos that roamed the world, stealing and destroying lives mercilessly. Always without regret, pity, or remorse; a cocky smile in which is plastered on its undesirable face. One would think that the cause of this chaos would center around no other, but the notorious Akatsuki and their brutal ways. They are always paired off in two men per team, each and every last one of them ruthless, and mentally disturbed in some way or another, going off to take out all nine jincchuriki. Little did they know that something far more evil and sinister lurked in the shadows beneath them.

Her country is located about five hundred miles away from the mist village. The trees and the ground were covered in blankets of snow. One would think that it was a rare and icy wonderland that just seemed like a barren and desolate wasteland. It seemed to carry on for miles. If you were to travel any further, you would come upon a lake. A _**very**_ black lake that is. One would begin to wonder why such a dark lake existed in a place like this? That's because underneath the lake, there is an underwater cave. No, there are no sea creatures, but the epitome of pure evil resides there. A clan more so; one that everyone thought died centuries ago around the same time that the villages we know today, such as Konoha, were first being built. This clan was a mix of an elite group of vampires and dark angels. They used to reek havoc among the innocent people of primitive Japan, striking immense terror into them. Their story was passed from generation to generation, the story never changing, and never ceasing to insinuate fear into the younger generation. This notorious clan was known as the Kyuuketsuki clan. They were very powerful, and one group of people not to be messed with. They specialized in shapeshifting, mind reading, teleportation, immortality, and such. However after a brutal war between the upper world and the underworld, they have decided to retreat in hiding, keeping to themselves, _**for now.**_

The land is known as the Land of Blackwater, and within it looked like a darker version of a kingdom. There were peasants, merchants, and of course the King and Queen who resided in a great Palace to house them , their servants, and their 20 plus kids. Our story begins with a girl who is one of those kids.

"Hey you, hey, wake up!" yelled a small girl with long , fiery red hair, that were in pigtails that stopped at her ankle. She was in the same room with her cousin who groggily turned over and mumbled "What do you want Hikari?" Her eyes were somewhat bloodshot from sleeping so hard. "Your papa wants you in his office immediately. He says it's important." The young girl stated. "What the fuck? Couldn't he wait till I get up?" she mumbled again. "I'm sorry Amaya for waking you, but it's urgent from what I hear." Hikari simply stated and walked out the room, closing the door gently behind her. If she were to slam it, Amaya would have her head taken off. _** This sucks, having to get up so freaking early.**_ Amaya, got up and did her same nightly routines, or morning. It didn't matter either way, the sun never shined where she lived. She found some of her favorite pair of pants, which were black skinny jeans, a purple hoodie, with some flats. She then walked down the hallway, up the stairs, down the hall, to the left and up the stairs again. Amaya was brought to a giant double door with a gargoyle as a doorbell. She knocked on the door and heard her father say "Come in." She walked in the room and saw her father sitting in his chair, staring at her, his eyes piercing through hers. Amaya was always scared of her father, no matter what he did. "I understand you wanted to see me?" she asked as she took a seat in one of the very expensively crafted Victorian chairs. "Yes, I did. For the first time in almost two centuries, I have decided to slowly send my kind to the upper world to explore life, and secrets outside of this village." Was all he said. "So why did you call me here father? Did I have to run an errand for you or something?" Amaya asked. Her heart pounded really hard though, but not from fear, but excitement. If he was planning on sending her to the upper world, then by all means, she was down for it! "Is there a problem?" he asked. Amaya quickly shook her head and he said "Good, prepare your belongings. You will leave at sundown." He said. Amaya nodded, and was about to head out of the door when her father stopped her and said "Amaya, be sure to get Amayra to go along with you. And look for your sister Rei. I haven't seen her around in a while." "Yes father." She replied and closed the door.

***At Sundown***

The non-existent sun set over in the west as Amaya and her twin sister Amayra set out to the upper world.

Once they arrived there, they realized how beautiful it was in comparison to their own dark world. They made their way to the mist village to rest for a while and stayed in a hotel. "Hey sis". Amayra stated. "Yeah?" Amaya responded. "Where are we going to go from here?" she asked. "I have no clue to be quite honest." They then went to sleep for the day.

When they had awoken that night there were screams of pain and confusion on the floor below them. They hurried with their belongings and tried to rush out of the building. However, they were stopped by two men in black cloaks with red clouds. "Look at you two, trying to stay out of trouble hm." He stated. Amaya was able to see his cerulean eye and blonde hair that was somewhat obscured by a straw hat. "Ah shit" both twins said in unison. The other, who looked like a puppet had this purple gas emit from him and before they knew it, everything went black. The next time they wake up, it won't be in a hotel, but rather a lair. A really dark lair, but we all know that this won't affect them. And little did those two men know, they have brought girls into their base that are soon to unleash all hell.

The twins have been nicknamed by their own clan **Hell's Little Angels.**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this story! Your reviews will hopefully inspire me to write more. I'm really excited to hear what you have to say! BYE **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ONLY MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I OWN THE STORY.**


	2. Meeting the Akatsuki

**AN: Here is Chapter two of this story. I hope you enjoy! And Thank-you Chillybean for being the first reviewer for this story! I will give more shout outs to others if you review too!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meeting The Akatsuki<p>

About an hour or so after being captured, Amaya and Amayra regained consciousness, however, they weren't in the hotel. The twins glanced at each other, and then looked around, searching their surroundings. The area was dark, and had a horrible humid draft that lingered with a slight musk that made the twins stomach turn. Amayra turned her nose up from the smell, and so did Amaya. They were very careful to keep their guard up for that they didn't know what lurked about in this area. Amaya's gut told her that this couldn't be good for that their hands and legs were chained to a wall. This had to be the dungeon, considering the smell of death that lingered.

"Amaya, do you have any idea where we are?" Amayra asked, her head hanging down slightly, leaning over towards Amaya. Amaya shook her head. They weren't scared, however, they just needed to find a way out of here. She was just about to focus her energy to the shackles that bound them, when she heard footsteps approaching. Her heart was starting to beat erratic from the excitement of who were to walk through those doors. There was a dim light that could be seen under the door and then shadows.

"Amayra, put your guard up." She whispered over to her sister. Amayra nodded as they both braced themselves. The heavy metal door opened slowly with an ear-deafening screech as a man and a woman entered the room. The man was a fairly nice size, with bright, orange hair that could clearly be seen in the somewhat dim room. He had multiple piercings unlike any other; he even outnumbered Amaya's piercings. And his eyes, were this grey, almost inhumane color. They were intriguing as if they held many secrets within them. He too had a black cloak with red clouds decorating them. The mysterious man stared at the two, no hint of expression or the slightest inclination of interest. He bent down to Amaya and Amayra's level and spoke. His voice was monotone, but it was very deep, sending shivers up the twins' spine.

"I hope you know why you're here" his voice echoed off the walls.

"How the hell should I know?" Amaya snapped.

"Amaya! Stop it! We are bound to this wall and we don't know who this man is or what he's capable of." Amayra tried her best to keep her sister's mouth shut. But she knew it was fairly impossible. No matter what, Amaya **always** spoke her mind.

" How about you shut the fuck up so I can get us out of here!" she snapped back at her sister. Amayra decided to turn her head the opposite direction. Amaya was just too stubborn at times.

"You may want to follow her advice, Amaya. With that attitude of yours, you will need to be tamed." The strange man spoke again. Amaya shot him a death glance and to his surprise, this girl was different. Her eyes were laced with hatred, death, and lust for blood. Their eyes locked for what seemed to be an eternity, and from that he knew that she and her sister could actually be an asset for him and the rest of his organization. He arose and unlocked the shackles that bound the twins.

"I am Pein, and I want you to change clothes and meet me in the commons. Konan will escort you two to me." He spoke and in one hand sign, he vanished, a cloud of smoke being left behind. Amaya arose and helped her twin up to her feet. "Wait, what's with that guy? Why does he want us to meet him?" Amayra questioned. She then averted her gaze to the other woman that stood in the corner of the room. Her hair was a purplish-blue with a flower adorning her bun and had amber colored eyes. She also had a labret piercing. And just like Pein, she had the same cloak as he did.

"He did so because he saw something in your sister that he liked. So I guess he wants you two to be a part of this organization. You must me really special for him to take special notice like that." Konan stated with a hint of jealousy at the end of the sentence. "Well whatever, just give me my belongings and take me somewhere so I can change." Amaya dusted herself and grabbed her bags and Amayra did the same and followed Konan out of the dungeon.

They walked up a flight of stairs and into one of the long hallways. The two looked around and noticed that just about the entire place was dark just like their own.

"It kind of reminds me of home" Amayra sighed. Oh how she missed her home already. But she had to be strong, just to prove to her father that she is worthy as any other warrior.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it sis?" Amaya agreed, her eyes glancing around taking in more and more of her surroundings. As she passed by one of the rooms, she took note of the blood that laced that particular area. There she saw above the door was a design. It was a triangle inside a circle. Amaya's eyes widened and simply muttered to herself "Hn, interesting"

The three soon had stopped at a room and Konan smiled and opened a door. "Here is your room for now, please make yourself at home. I will come to get you two in twenty minutes. You have to meet the **other members**." The twins nodded and began to unpack. She closed the door gently behind her and walked back down the hall. _**Something doesn't sit right with me about those girls, especially that Amaya girl. Yeah, something is definitely wrong with her, yet I can't seem to put my finger on it. **_Konan thought to herself as she made her way to the stairs, disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

><p>The room they were in was a fairly nice size for them. The bed had brand new black satin sheets on them, a small size t.v., two bathrooms and two closets. It seems as if the room was specially designed for them. However, they didn't care. They got dressed and waited for Konan to return. "Amaya?" Amayra shakily asked.<p>

"Yeah?"

"What if they are not what they seem? What if they are just some wannabes who claim they are evil?"

"Amayra, they are evil. I saw a lust for power in that man's eyes . I'm pretty sure that the rest are just as bad or worse."

Amayra turned her head and sighed. She sure hoped her sister was right.

The two remained silent after that until a knock was made. "Come in." Amaya said. The door slightly opened and there stood Konan with her arms folded, "Are you girls ready to meet everyone else?" They nodded and followed Konan out of the room. They took a different route and went downstairs into another area. There at the end of the hall was a light and the twins could hear noise. It sounded like a group of people conversing. By the time they made it there, they were right. There were at least nine eight more people in the commons area, excluding Pein and Konan. Pein motioned for everyone to be quiet and then signaled for Konan to come over but for the twins to stay put.

"Today, we have two new members I would like to introduce into the Akatsuki" he stated in his monotone voice.

_**The Akatsuki? I have studied them before! My instincts were right, they are evil.**_ Amaya thought to herself.

"Two more? I thought they were going to be our slaves hm?" another man angrily questioned.

"No Deidara, they are not, they are dangerous and I could tell that by looking one of the sister's eyes. And I sense she's deadly. _Very_ deadly. Now without further ado, I would like to introduce, Amaya and Amayra."

The two stepped out of the hallway into the commons area, and all eyes were glued to them. They heard noises of amusement in the men's throat as they passed by each of them. The men awed at how mysteriously beautiful the girls were. They liked the change of girls for once; she wasn't a porcelain –skinned girl like they usually had. They were more a light, sun-kissed color. Their cinnamon brown skin glowed in the dim room, and that definitely wasn't a tan! Their hair was jet black and straight that stopped at their thighs, with purplish-blue eyes, and the most cutest set of lips that adorned their faces. They were small framed young women, appearing to be at least 17 years old. They were very exotic looking and it caught the attention of all the males, including Pein.

"Are you bitches gonna just stare at us or what?" Amaya rudely stated looking at the men. Then her gaze was met with that blonde man with the speech impediment. "You!" she made her way over to him. Amayra tried to stop her psychotic sister from going over there, but instead she jerked away and stomped over to the man known as Deidara.

"What, you slut?" he coldly asked.

Amaya's face flushed red with anger and immediately bitch-slapped Deidara in the face.

"Let me tell you something hm! You have no right to call me a slut, you don't know me at all and even if I were a slut, I wouldn't be fucking a man who could be mistaken for a damn girl! People would think I was a lesbian! Fuck off you fucking bitch. Had it not been for you, I would be somewhere else!" Amaya bursted with rage.

_**Why must Amaya insist on being this way? She doesn't have to be so cruel to him like that. He probably didn't mean to.**_ Amayra thought as she stared at the blond man who was being embarrassed by her sister.

"Ooh, feisty. That turns me on." Another man stated. Amaya's averted her attention to the man who said that. She stared at him and he smiled back at her. Although she didn't show it, she was the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on. He had silver hair that was slicked back, his cloak was slightly opened, revealing a very toned chest. And those eyes, those sexy deep violet eyes that seemed to beckon for her to come over stared at her. She felt her body heat up from his statement, his looks, and that sexy smug smile that was plastered on his face.

"Well I'm sorry if I turned you on, I wish you could do the same for me, cause you don't." Amaya lied.

His eyes widened and simply replied, "Oh, well I'm Hidan. You fucking better remember it too."

"Why?"

"Because, you'll be screaming it later. When I fuck that little tight-"

"Enough!" Pein interrupted. "Now let's introduce ourselves"

Everyone introduced themselves and their names were: Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi,Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Zetsu. They then returned to their spots, carrying on about their day.

* * *

><p>Amayra made her way over to Deidara and said, "I want to apologize for my clone of a sister over there. She can be pretty mean at times."<p>

"It's alright I guess h'm"

"Just don't mistake me for her, okay?"

"Trust me, I won't. I like you better than her anyway…"

"Amayra"

"Yeah, Amayra h'm." Amayra felt her face warm up. He was cute to her and she wanted to get to know him better. He smiled back noticing her blush.

Amaya, on the other hand was in the kitchen, looking for a quickie. "There you go, you sexy little thing." A voice commented from behind her. She turned to face the same man from before known as Hidan.

"What Hidan?" Amaya sighed and crossed her arms, slightly poking her hip to the side.

"Jashin-sama would love to have something sexy as you on his altar." He eyed her up and down ,lust lacing his voice.

"Too bad then honey! You're just going to have to wait." Amaya replied and walked off. _**Jashin, eh? Now this is getting interesting. I think I may end up liking it here.**_ Amaya thought as she made her way into her room to take care of some things.

Night came upon the Akatsuki base fairly quick, and the twins were tired. As they got in the bed Amayra turned to her sister and they bothe said in unison, "You like somebody, don't you?" Realizing what they did, they began to laugh.

It was just a matter of time before life threw its twists and turns at them, a matter of time before being just friends was a thing of the past for that they developed into something more, a matter of time before secrets were uncovered and lies and betrayal were brought upon them, a matter of time before their souls were _drenched in blood._

End of chapter 2.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh I just love leaving you with cliffhangers! Isn't that fun? Well please review this story, I would like at least four or five more reviews than before. I just want to know if more people like my story! If you or someone you know likes this kind of stuff, please tell them so they can review. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONLY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I OWN THE STORY. <em>ALSO I'm thinking about taking requests for stories, so if you have a story on your mind that you want me to write, just tell me who you want, what anime(depends if I know it or not), personality, yadda yadda blah blah, and everything else and I will do my best to get it posted for you. <em>**BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW, OKAY?**  
><strong>

**Bye!**

**-Hotaru-darkness01**


	3. Dead Memories

**AN: Chapter 3 is up and running and thank-you Chillybean and Yuti –Chan for reviewing, I can't thank-you enough for it! Reviews are very well appreciated! Oh and if I publish the 6th chapter and have no more than 10 reviews(total), I WILL CEASE THIS STORY until the goal is met. So if are logged in, I suggest you review if you want more, if you're not logged in, then there IS A WAY FOR YOU TO REVIEW! Okay? Now that should give you all some motivation right? Damn right you better agree! Like I said before, GIVE A NEWBIE A CHANCE! =( Don't like? Don't read and don't review, I don't want to have to PM you with a lecture with colorful vocabulary! Trust me…I'll do it too.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Dream<p>

The night was fairly quiet throughout the base. It was almost too quiet. The twins lied in their bed, tossing and turning throughout the night, almost as if they couldn't sleep. Especially Amaya. Somehow something that lied within her subconscious came to play. A time she remembered from when she turned seven. Something…she tried to forget long ago…

* * *

><p><strong>*Dream Start*<strong>

"_**Amaya, come play with us!" a voice called out to Amaya. She directed her attention to the little girl, the same age as she, that looked exactly like her. However, this wasn't Amayra, but rather their triplet, Asayra, who was dancing playfully in the graveyard. The graveyard was always a playground for the Kyuuketsuki children anyway. **_

"_**Okay!" Amaya laughed and happily skipped over to her sister's and began to dance around in a circle, holding hands.**_

"_**Ring around the tombstone….pocketful of chrysanthemums…!" they sang. They all got along so well. When one was in trouble, the other two would come and defend the other. Usually taking the bully out in a blow or two. Or when one was feeling depressed, they would come and brighten their day. **_

_**Their father would also train them the best way he knew how. However, this was the beginning of the trouble.**_

_**Amaya was always at the top of her game and so was Asayra. They always ran competition with each other and would often bicker, distancing the two. But, Amayra and Asayra remained close. **_

_**One day, their father, for whatever reason, called the triplets into the main room. They bowed down and then their gaze was met with their father's. His reddish-orange eyes peered at the 7 year olds, and had his teeth bared. The girls were frightened….very frightened. At this point, their father was capable of anything; who knew what he had up his sleeve this time. they remained silent, as their father's scowl turned into a smile.**_

"_**I hope you are ready to be rewarded…" his voice was deep, reverberating in the immense area.**_

"_**U-uh, yes father" Amayra spoke**_

"_**But what for?" Amaya questioned**_

"_**What's being rewarded to us?" Asayra asked.**_

"_**The honor of becoming 'voitel'nitsa' . in my eyes, all three of you are worthy. I will give you the most prestigious honors I can bestow….Soul Wrangler, Daruet'smert, and Sacrificial Reaper."**_

_**The girls eyes widened upon hearing this. Sacrificial Reaper was the most prestigious honor anybody could receive. It meant that whomever was in charge of something great as that, was the equivalent of being King or Queen. Amaya desired that honor with all her heart. She felt as if—which she did—possessed those traits that was required to qualify for that position. She would give it all, and confidently thought that position was going to her.**_

_**The lowest, yet one of the high honors was Soul Wrangler, which meant that one was in charge of handling the spirits as they left dying bodies. The 'Daruet'smert' was in charge of sacrificing and dealing with souls. And the Sacrificial Reaper was in charge of all of the above, including the chance at being a priest or priestess . **_

"_**Amayra…" their father spoke.**_

"_**Yes father?" Amayra looked up at her father.**_

"_**I bestow upon you, Soul Wrangler"**_

"_**Yes father" Amayra bowed again.**_

_**That left Amaya and Asayra. Amaya's heart pounded as she awaited her newfound position to be announced to her.**_

"_**Amaya…"**_

"_**Yes father?" Amaya's heartbeat became erratic, her adrenaline levels sky-rocketing beyond control. After all, she did deserve it…right?**_

"_**I bestow upon you….Daruet'smert"**_

_**Amaya's heart dropped. She was saddened by this and dared not argue with her father. That meant the decision was final for her. She withheld tears that were welling up in her eyes.**_

"_**And Asayra…" his smile widened as he looked at his other daughter.**_

"_**Yes father?" **_

"_**I bestow upon you…Sacrificial Reaper."**_

"_**Oh thank-you so much father! I won't let you down!" Asayra beamed with joy. Amayra went to congratulate her sister for doing so good to receive that honor. Amaya just stayed behind and said "yeah, congrats." Her fake smile plastered on her face, her insides, seethed with rage and jealousy.**_

**How could someone like her receive that honor? **_**Amaya couldn't begin to comprehend what just happened. **_**How could he do such a thing? **_**Amaya thought to herself.**_

_**Day soon turned into night, and month after month went by; and everyday Amaya's jealousy would flare, just tearing away at her insides. She despised Asayra and how easily she was given things. She didn't have to work like she and her sister. Amaya noticed how Asayra began to abuse her position as Sacrificial Reaper and how she began to turn from a sweet girl, into a 'stick-up-her-ass bitch'. And Amaya hated everything about her.**_

_**On a stormy and dark, autumn night, the village had went into war with the bordering country, home to the Ayahani's. Their father was away at war, which left Asayra, Amayra, and Amaya in the Palace's dungeon to properly dispose of fallen soldiers. Asayra had sacrificed non-stop, and decided to break for a while. 'Kill her' a deep, mysterious, and malicious voice spoke to Amaya. Her grin widened into a sadistic smile, and without further hesitation, followed her sister to the roof, leaving Amayra by herself.**_

_**The rain poured heavily outside, looking as if it would be a century before it actually let up. The dark clouds slowly moving their way across the sky. Dark vines that crawled up the outside Palace walls, began to wilt, and the ground was awfully soggy. Yet, it had concrete stones bordering the perimeter of the place. And they were sharp enough to kill anyone in an instant. Asayra stood in the rain, letting the refreshing air cool her.**_

"_**Whew, I needed that. Being Sacrificial Reaper was harder than I thought." Asayra sighed.**_

"_**Maybe you should have declined the position when you had the chance, sis." Amaya darkly spoke.**_

_**Asayra turned her gaze, as it met Amaya's. Amaya began to slowly approach Asayra, and Asayra began to back away for that Amaya's eyes turned from purple to blood red, and her vampiric teeth were bared.**_

"_**A-Amaya! Wh-What are you doing?" Asayra was scared for her life. She has never known Amaya to be like this.**_

"_**I'm going to handle something that should have been handled a long time ago!" Amaya's voice was somewhat distorted and warped. Almost as if it were a demon speaking for Amaya.**_

"_**Why? Amaya, why?" Asayara began to cry.**_

"_**I hate you, I hate everything about you, I want you to DIE!" Amaya's breathing became erratic.**_

"_**Wh-Why do you hate me? I thought you loved me? I'm your sister, why do you want me to die?" She began to cry furiously.**_

"_**Oh shut up" Amaya had eased Asayra to the edge of the rooftop, no type of cushion lurked below. "A sacrificial reaper never cries and they don't ask victims do they want to be sacrificed. You don't embody true power, you don't have what it takes…And now, I dispose of vile shit like you." **_

_**Shortly after, Amaya pushed Asayra off the roof.**_

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" Asayra screamed her final time. There was nothing but utter silence afterwords.**_

"_**Hmph" was all Amaya muttered as she looked into the black sky, then staring at her dead sister below, a pool of blood surrounding her busted skull.**_

_**Amaya walked away into the darkness, laughing maniacally as she went to tell the rest of the family that poor little Asayra committed suicide.**_

_***End Dream***_

* * *

><p>"Amaya, wake up!" Amayra screamed shaking the living daylights out of Amaya.<p>

"What? What happened?" Amaya shot up out of her sleep.

"You were laughing like a maniac in your sleep"

"Oh, I'm sorry sis."

"Well we have to get up anyway to train." Amayra stated.

"Okay"

They got up and hurried into the commons area, where everyone was seated in the room. All eyes were glued to them.

"Well, you finally made it" Pein stated.

"Well duh, you dumbass" Amaya rolled her eyes.

Pein sighed at Amaya's disrespectfulness and simply stated "Well, today you will train with one of our members. Amayra, you're with Deidara and Sasori…Amaya, you're with Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Okey!" Amayra chirped.

Amaya groaned with utter disdain as she made her way over to the miser and the silver-haired pervert. _**Great**_. She thought.

"Hey there, you sexy bitch." Hidan rudely said.

Amaya darted her eyes at him, "Shut the fuck up you asshole."

"Amaya don't start today." Kakuzu stated.

"Was I talking to you, you old fucking bastard?" She snapped.

"Damn, that bitch told you huh?" Hidan laughed.

"FUCK THIS SHIT! I want both of you to just shut up and let's train…geez!" Amaya screamed.

They followed a stomping Amaya out of the base, when Pein said something to Hidan.

"She will need to be tamed." He stated.

"Heh, I know…Don't worry I got it." Hidan chuckled to himself on the way out.

Amayra looked at them as they left the base. With her and Amaya being identical twins, she wondered what was wrong with Amaya. She knew it had to be something, yet she couldn't figure it out. Sometimes she couldn't understand Amaya and her antics. _**Ever since Asayra died, she hasn't been the same**_. Amayra thought.

Till this day, Amayra still wishes that Asayra was here…she missed her dearly…and still wondered how someone so happy, energetic, and full of life, could die so abruptly. Why did she have to die?

Why did she want to die? Amayra couldn't wrap her head around it. _**There's something wrong here, and I can feel it.**_

**AN: Yay! How did you like this one? Is it getting good? I decided to make this chapter because it is highly relevant of what is to come in later chapters. It gives more understanding to Amaya's character, and Amayra's for that matter. Oh and two words in here I'm pretty sure you were wondering about. It's Russian so you know. I ask that you please leave a revies and I hope to receive more reviews! **

**Thanks!**

**-3 Hotaru-Darkness01**


	4. Looks Can Be Decieving

**AN: Whew! I haven't been on here in a long time, I've been just absolutely busy with college and stuff and ACT crap! Ugh, so annoying at the moment, so this is my way to relieve my stress, writing another chapter to this story. It's that damn writer's cube that never likes to go away when I need it too, so I destroyed it last night and brought to you what my mind could spark up! Please be very patient with this story, it won't be the best chappie, more like a filler of some sort, but it will get really good in due time, so, without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 4 of ****Blood Drenched Soul**

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

The sky was absolutely cloudy and very ominous as the three nin-Kakuzu, Hidan, and Amaya- -made their way outside into the open field, the scent of rain lingering about.

"Amaya, get moving!" Kakuzu called out to her.

"I'm coming, damn it!" Amaya retorted in annoyance as she straggled behind the two men to apparently 'train'; probably for an upcoming mission, or just for the simple fact that they wanted to test her strength. It was then she realized she would in fact, have to showcase her abilities, which were absolutely deadly, or so she thought. _I've never had to train with humans before, this should be fun._ She thought to herself as she looked up at the sky, which were dark gray with hues of white and a light gray as well. The wind blew through the trees and the leaves began to rustle rapidly and the faint sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. A storm was surely headed their way. Amaya darted her violet orbs to Kakuzu and then back to Hidan, who , of course, had a huge grin on his face. "What are you staring at?" she rolled her eyes. Just, what was wrong with Hidan?

"Why the hell should it matter?" he retorted.

"Because I don't like you doing that." Amaya's left eye began to twitch . for some reason, she felt her blood boil with innumerable amounts of rage.

"I don't give a-" Hidan's face was instantly met with Amaya's small fist, sending him back just a little. Hidan looked up at Amaya, obviously pissed and Kakuzu turned around and lifted his eyebrow. Hidan held his nose and screamed, "What's your problem? Do you have any idea who I am?"

Amaya just eyeballed him for a moment before rudely stating, "I don't have time for ignorant assholes like you". She then walked up to where Kakuzu was as Hidan rose up and went to follow both nin. As he held his bleeding nose, he mumbled, "feisty chick".

"Your right, I am feisty". Amaya responded. Her keen vampire senses were easily able to detect anything that made a sound. Hidan's eyes widened for the fact that he couldn't believe she heard him. _**'She's a bit odd as well'**_ he thought to himself. They then continued ti walk in silence for about 20 minutes when the trio made it to a desolate area.

There were patches of grass in certain areas, and in others, they showed soil; perhaps it was burned and had ceased to grow. Decapitated trees surrounded them, the smell of smoke lingered too, even though there were no signs of fire, nothing moved or rustled about in the area…basically there was no life present, except for them. However, this was a very appropriate training ground for them.

"We'll be training here and…you'll start with me first." Kakuzu stated as his jade orbs fixated on Amaya's violet ones. She stared back as well, the glances that seemed only to last an eternity only within a few short moments. The Kyuuketsuki pride began to arise deep within her body, which soon showed through on her face. She whipped her hair out of her face, quickly tying it in a ponytail with a ponytail holder she normally keeps on her wrist. Then she stared at the man who stood before her, and slightly shuffled her feet to the right of Kakuzu. She then stilled, narrowed her eyes and gave him a sadistic smile and said, "Fine by me".

Hidan was perched a top a tree branch and lustfully eyed Amaya as she lunged forward at Kakuzu. He instantly grabbed her wrist with an awfully tight grip. "N-ugh, OW!" Amaya shouted. She then lifted her body and twisted it a such an angle, that allowed her to kick Kakuzu in his face, or…so she thought. His skin became even darker and his exterior became rock solid. She gritted her teeth _**'Damn, he has an Earth ability!'**_ she thought to herself. Somehow though, the kick made Kakuzu loosen his grip on Amaya, allowing her some leeway to actually free her wrist. She flipped backwards and landed on her feet, "Take this!" she raised both hands in the air and slammed her palms down onto the ground, causing a division within the gorund. "Now, see how a _real_ woman does battle!" Amaya became transparent and slid beneath the ground. Kakuzu's eyes widended and so did Hidan's when they saw her vanish.

'_**How could that be? That type of ability is only of the highest caliber! How is she…how is it even possible?' **_ Hidan thought. He then felt a prescence nearby and readied himself when he heard her say, "You're a damn fool for underestimating my ability". Was she now reading his mind as well? Hidan slightly flinched, and Amaya released another ground splitting move making the earth quake, throwing Kakuzu slightly off guard as he was trying to balance himself. When the opportunity presented itself, she instantaneously reappered in front of him and proceeded to hand him a series of repetitious kicks. He managed to counteract some of her attacks. She was quite the kunoichi, Kakuzu had to admit, but he could also feel her holding out on him as well…she was most definitely hiding something far more sinister in that petite body of hers. As she was doing this to Kakuzu, Hidan saw an opening as well and attempted to hit her with his scythe. She turned her head to Hidan, and her eyes flashed blood red for a split second, flipped once more and pummeled him into the gorund, causing her to fall ontop of him.

"Ouch that kinda hurt". Amaya rubbed her head, lifting up from his chest.

"Well this feels just fine to me!" Hidan looked at her with a crooked smile on his face.

"What are you blabbering about now?"

"Oh nothing, you can stay there for as long as you like," he put his arms behind his head and sighed; his grin this time, becoming even bigger.

Amaya looked down and noticed that she was straddling him and sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ahh, really?" she got up and dusted herself and walked off.

"Hey where the fuck are you going?" Hidan shouted at her.

"Don't ask where I'm going, asshole!" she yelled back, ticking hidan off. As she walked towards Kakuzu, she noticed something was rustling in the tree branches above. A leg was dangling from it, and it looked pretty lifeless from where she was. Amaya knitted her brow and by sheer curiosity, she jumped in the tree. It was a girl, leaning against the bark of the tree and she wasn't dead…she was very much alive and she stared into Amaya's eyes…and Amaya…couldn't believe who she was face to face with, and there was no doubt in her mind that this conniving, two-faced, pathetic excuse for a girl had intentionally followed Amaya and Amayra to fuck up their lives once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooooh! Yep that's it for this chapter! I am currently working on Chapter 5 at the moment, but readers please be patient, I love you all very much and love your support, its just I have mid terms coming up and ACT practice…AGAIN! And plus im getting ready for college applications, driver's license, all that crap, yadda yadda blah blah, trying to graduate in the top 30% of my class…So technically I am a bit overwhelmed. But I haven't forgotten about you guys at all…believe me…since fall break is next week for me, I will try to type and post Chapter 5 either that Monday or Tuesday. Oh and one more thing before I go, I have sparked an idea for all those yaoi fangirls and fanboys out there! If you like Bleach and Naruto…be prepared for the ultimate lemons between two of the sexiest antagonists in the series from both animes…it will be a series of one shots between whoever you want! And then I will have my Pairing which will be the first chapter and then you all get to choose the rest for the rest of the chapters okay…when I come out with it, it will have all the information you need to know, okay? NO OCs ALLOWED only actual characters. (and for you Bleach fans, feel free to educate me on the show because I just started watching the anime and I am a bit lost, so if you all could explain that to me as well then I will most definitely appreciate it!) <strong>

**Bye, love you all**

**-Hotaru-Darkness01 **


	5. The Beginnig of the End

**AN: Well here we go, just as I had promised to you, Chapter 5 of Blood Drenched Soul. Enjoy my fanfic readers! J I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONLY MASASHI KISHIMOTO, I OWN THE CREATIVITY OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" Amaya asked, eying the girl that stood before her.<p>

"Oh, no reason in particular, why do you bother asking?" The girl asked in response. She had sandy brown skin and strawberry blond hair that stopped at her waist and had violet colored eyes and a few intricate designs at the top of each eyebrow. Her outfit, though, was very unappealing…well to Amaya that is. She wore an obscenely short skirt, which will ultimately show all her glories if she were to slightly bend over, and wore fishnet leggings. She also wore a blouse that was 2 sizes too small for her bust, which the buttons were already undone at the top. Amaya turned her face in pure disgust at her slutty attire. The girl, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear, never ceasing to take her eyes from Amaya's. For whatever reason, this further pissed off Amaya, prompting her to ask the girl, yet another question.

"Just tell me, why are you here?" throwing her hands in the air from frustration.

"What's the matter, sis, don't you want to be in the presence of your sister?" she teased, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh give me a break you stupid bitch!" Amaya snapped. Why exactly was she here, and better yet, what did she want? The blond just raised an eyebrow and looked down to the ground below.

"Well, Amaya, I'm here because-"

"Look Rei, I don't care what your reasons are, just go home!" Reina Kyuuketsuki or "Rei" for short, is the older sister of the twins, appearing to be at least 20 years old at the most. Not to mention, the most cut throat bitch someone could ever meet.

"That's why I can't go back, Amaya…I know he's looking for me…if Dad were to ever find out, I could never show my face in the village again…I would have dishonored not only our father, but the Kyuuketsuki name as well." She had a somber expression on her face, but Amaya felt she could have been lying so she played along, acting as if she gave a damn.

"Why is that Rei?" she asked, not once letting her guard down.

"…."

"Tell me now, why?"

"Well, I…I did something I know I shouldn't have done…it was, just an act out of desperation, I…I…I know you'll hate me for this later, I know you will…and he's not gonna come just for me, but maybe you as well, and I'm so, so very scared." Rei's eyes began to well up with tears. "It's just that I can't stand to see this happen to somebody, and I should've known better than to trust anybody!"

"What are you blabbering about?" Amaya yelled, for that she actually became curious about what Rei had to say. But Rei didn't respond, making Amaya's insides actually cringe at the thought of what Rei was hesitant to tell her.

There was a brief moment of silence, as the two both stay there…unmoving as the wind began to pick up speed, and the rain slowly began to precipitate…

* * *

><p>"Hyaaah!" A ball of fire headed towards Deidara and he flipped out of the way of Amayra's jutsu. Sasori already had his time in with the girl and sat on the tree branch above, watching his partner take on Amayra. He cracked a slight grin, as he was amazed by how quick Amayra was a nimble, analytical kunoichi. She had managed to dodge some of his attacks that most wouldn't be able to avoid…he had to admit it though, she was quite the fighter.<p>

"I won't let you get away from me!" Deidara formed a clay bird from his hand and sent it to Amayra.

"I'll turn that thing into a dud!" Amayra yelled, jumping to tackle the bird head on.

"Try it then! Katsu!" Deidara made his bomb explode with Amayra attached to it. There was a cloud of smoke that appeared, and Deidara smiled, feeling that his "artwork" was put to something useful. He panted heavily and dropped to his knees, _**I can't believe I'm just about out of chakra…need…to…rest**_ he thought to himself. He looked up and saw that Amayra was falling to the ground, probably from being choked on the smoke…so he mustered up what little energy he had left and ran to catch the falling Kyuuketsuki. Luckily, she plopped easily into his arms, and he sighed in relief…they were all tired, he could tell.

"Sasori no Danna" he called up into the tree.

"Yeah?"

"Should we head back to the base now?"

"Yeah we should" he jumped out of the tree and landed onto the ground and the three headed back to the base.

Sometime during the walk back to the base, Amayra had regained consciousness, noticing that she wasn't walking, but better yet, in Deidara's arms. She slightly blushed and looked at him, gazing at that beautiful blue eye of his only to realize that he was staring back at her.

"What are you so giddy about?" he questioned

Amayra chuckled slightly, "Oh nothing, but why are you carrying me back to the base?"

"Because…uh…well see what had happened was, you fell and I caught you, so I just decided to carry you back—long story short." He explained.

"Oh" Amayra mouthed and just enjoyed the rest of the walk, well until Deidara spoke again.

"Did you want me to put you down? You seem fine now."

"Why would you want to?" she asked.

He flinched slightly and a blush formed across his face and his nose turned up, "Uh well, I just did it to be nice!"

"You're an Akatsuki member, you're not supposed to be nice, remember?"

"Uh, well-"

"My point exactly, do you have a soft spot somewhere?" she was now getting under his skin which wasn't at all hard in the least.

"Well fine, hell I don't _have_ to be nice to you hm!" he dropped her on the ground, swiping his hands clean as he did so, and a small cloud of smoke where Amayra was dropped.

"Ouch" she rubbed the back of her head, and sat up "You're such an asshole!"

"Oh really, hm?" he yelled

"Yeah, really! Your nothing but a fucking pussy anyway!" she raised her fist at him.

"Grr…Why I oughta-"

"Deidara…Amayra…stop it" Sasori intervened.

"Hmph" both Deidara and Amaya said in unison and the two folded their arms and looked in the opposite direction. The rest of the way, they said nothing to each other, just the way Sasori liked it, they took too long with things….

* * *

><p>The two looked up as the rain began to pour down, drenching both girls that reamined in the tree.<p>

"Hey Amaya, let's go!" Hidan called up to her.

She jumped down from the tree branch and landed cat-like on her feet, and Rei followed. Hidan's eyes went to Rei for a moment in surprise and then widened, but soon narrowed, scoffing at her.

"What the hell are you scoffing at?" Rei asked with hint of attitude.

"You, obviously…I thought you left, Rei?"

Amaya couldn't believe what she was hearing, Rei actually _knew_ them?

"Well, Hidan , I didn't okay, and I see you already met my little sister." She rubbed Amaya's head very sensually, sending shivers up Amaya's spine. Then her hand move to her back and traced her finger in circles in the center of her back as Rei continued talking, "I bet you already got a piece of Amaya haven't you Hidan?"

"Heh…not yet." He smiled his gaze averting back to Amaya, in which she returned a very displeasing smile, "You won't _ever_ get a piece of me, Hidan, especially if you fucked this thing right here" she pointed her thumb to Rei.

"Oh…" Hidan raised an eyebrow and gave a mischevious grin…he was plotting something in that twisted head of his.

"All of you, let's go…_now_" Kakuzu interrupted, his eyes laced with impatience.

"Yeah yeah, you old fart, we're coming" Hidan responded waving his hand.

* * *

><p>The four all walked back to the base where they were met up with Sasori, Deidara, and Amaya in the foyer of the base. Amayra gave a warm smile, or what appeared to be one at least, Deidara shot them all a hateful glance, especially Amaya for that his face was still sore from her slapping him yesterday…and Sasori just sat there in his puppet, not saying a word.<p>

"How was training?" Amayra asked

"Heh…fine I guess." Amaya scratched the back of her neck and then pulled her hair out of the ponytail holder, swinging her hair and running her fingers through it.

"Uh…why is _she_ here?" Amayra pointed her finger to Rei, who was standing behind the three in the foyer.

"That's what I wanna know, but she won't tell me why she's here…but she was here before us because Hidan and Kakuzu both know her." Amaya stated, darting her eyes back to Rei who was standing there with a big grin on her face and that stupid pageant queen wave with her hand.

"Ugh, really?" Amayra was disgusted with that girl; Rei was always up to no good.

"Yeah, she gets…around, here in the base, if you know what I mean." Hidan stated, going behind Rei giving her a smack on her ass.

"Oh! Hidan, you perv!" Rei chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand. The twins scoffed in disgust at the indecency of the two.

Just then, footsteps could be heard down one of the many hallways in the base. From the darkness, Pein approached the foyer, his feet scuffling against the granite floor, expression, the same as always. Everyone turned to meet his gaze when he spoke, "I see that you are done with training, now I will speak to you each one group at a time."

"To hear our results or something?" Amaya asked folding her arms.

"Yes, Amaya…now if you, Hidan, and Kakuzu will make your way back into my office, I would like to hear how well the training went." He turned back to go down the dark hall, followed by the trio who all vanished into the never-ending hallway. That left Amaya, Deidara, Sasori, and Rei in the foyer. There was complete silence in the room, and no one spoke a word. The clock on the wall behind them could be heard ticking slowly as the hand made its way around in a circle. Rei sat on a bench that was a good 20 yards away from the trio on the other side of the room…she bounced her knees in impatience and played with her fingers as she stared at them, especially Amayra…could she possibly confide in her what she was going to in Amaya? It boggled her mind to even do so, but she felt it may have been necessary in order to protect the family name, or destroy her worst enemies—even clan members. The anxiety was tearing away at her insides, making her stomach turn with every thought about it…it felt as if someone put a ton of bricks on her shoulders and it won't be lifted until she told somebody; this made her very uneasy. She looked down to the ground with a somber expression.

Amayra looked across the room at Rei and could sense that something wasn't right about her, for that she could tell that something was on her mind. It prompted her to ask, "What are you so nervous about over there?"

Rei glanced up at Amayra, and then looked back down, "Well there is something that is bothering me…it's been lying in my subconscious for years now and it never ceases to haunt me."

"Well what is it?" she lifted an eyebrow, curious as to what Rei had to say.

"I can't tell you…not while _they_ are in here." She looked at Sasori and then Deidara. They both looked at her and took the hint and let the two sisters be alone. Rei waited until she could no longer sense their energies before making her way over to Amayra and she plopped down on the couch next to her and scooted close. "There is something I need to tell you, the real reason why I am here."

"What do you need to tell me?" Amayra didn't know if she could trust Rei, but she decided to lend an ear anyway.

"I had to leave our village, because I tried to kill Father."

"WHAT?...WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Amayra got up and screamed at Rei, raising her hand to her as if she was about to send the blond flying across the room.

Rei raised both her hands in her defense with a terrified expression on her face, "Wait! Let me explain why though!"

"I don't want to hear what the hell you have to say!" Amayra fanned both arms each other. "Why would you try and attempt to do something like that you dumbass bitch?" her eyes glowing with raw anger.

"He sold me out Amayra, just let me explain!" Rei's eyes began to well up with tears as she tried to grab hold of Amayra's hand, in which Amayra snatched her and away from her.

"I don't believe you! You're such a liar, Reina!" Amayra began to take off down hall.

Rei was about to let her go when she suddenly remembered something else…and it would most definitely make Amayra snap, prompting her to scream out, "Well if you don't want to find out why I am here, then why don't you ask your twin what _she _did?"

Amayra was halfway down the hall when she heard this and stopped. She turned around and walked slowly down the hallway back into the foyer. "What did you say?"

"There's something else you should know…another family secret that was buried years ago."

"What family secret?" Amayra questioned, keeping her guard up just in case Rei tried to pull a fast one.

Rei looked down and clasped her hands together, placing them on her knees, "It's difficult to explain, sis." She looked up at Amayra with worry in her eyes.

"Tell me Rei, what is it? What did Amaya do that was so bad?" Amayra was worried now, her anger being replaced with fright…Amaya was probably the deadliest one in their clan, and always got into a great amount of trouble back in the village…but what could she have done that was _this_ bad?

"Amaya did something I could never forgive her for." Amayra sensed the anger building in her voice.

"What did she do Rei?"

"She…she…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oops Sorry! Another cliffhanger! Hehe! i told you I was going to publish this while I am on fall break now didn't I? Oh and how is the story so far? What do you think will happen next? Tell me in a review what you predict next, I wanna know as well. <strong>

** I have a special message for my lovely readers:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I cannot stress that enough…I want oomph up the reviews now…let's make it to 20 reviews by the time I publish the 10****th**** chapter…and you know what will happen if the goal isn't met…NO BLOOD DRENCHED SOUL , I will just start a brand new story okay? **

**Have fun R&R…or else!**

**Love, **

**3—Hotaru-Darkness01**


End file.
